


unable to go home.

by smartbuckley



Series: would always pick you [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mentioned Judd Ryder/Grace Ryder, Mentioned TK Strand/Carlos Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: TK needs somewhere to stay for the night. He goes to Judd's.----Day 5 of tkstrandweek - "can I stay here tonight" + hurt/comfort.
Relationships: Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Judd Ryder/TK Strand
Series: would always pick you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998001
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	unable to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is more-so Judd & TK friendship, since I wrote this as a 'pre-relationship' thing, and they don't become canon in this story. Judd/Grace and TK/Carlos are briefly mentioned because of this. Neither are in 'happy' spots, though, so if that bothers you, I'm sorry. ♥

It was pouring out, TK realized as he slammed out of the apartment he had been sharing with Carlos, feeling frustrated and  _ cold _ . It was pouring out, and he had nowhere to go. His Dad was on a work vacation type thing in New York - the first one since they moved to Texas, which TK hated, because he needed his Dad right now. But his Dad wasn’t home, and he didn’t think to bring his keys with him.

It was pouring out, and all he had was his phone, which was nearly dying. He didn’t have his wallet, nor his keys, nor a warmer sweater to wear other than the long-sleeved top he  _ was _ wearing. It was pouring out, and he had just gotten into an argument with Carlos and had left, because he couldn’t  _ take _ it anymore - couldn’t take how it seemed like Carlos was always trying to push him into doing something he didn’t want to do or wasn’t comfortable doing. He was tired, and even moreso, he was tired of having to explain that to Carlos.

Looking around the empty street, TK could only let out a small groan when he realized he had zero idea where he was - even worse, that he didn’t have a car, Carlos having driven him home from work since his car was in the shop. Finding a bus stop a little ways ahead, TK ran to it as quickly as he could, though he knew it was pointless since he was already soaked, before grabbing his phone and going through his contacts. Marjan was on a date with someone she wouldn’t say, he thought as he passed by her contact. Mateo was probably sleeping and Paul was on a late shift, which meant --

With a small sigh, he hit Judd’s name and then hit call, hoping he would answer, hoping that he was home, since TK knew Judd and Grace were having problems lately. As the phone kept ringing, TK let out another frustrated breath before ending the call. Looking back towards Carlos’ house, TK had an idea and quickly pulled up Google Maps, typing in Judd’s address and Carlos’.

Feeling slightly relieved at the results, he quickly turned the volume on his phone so he could hear the GPS go and began walking, despite the fact that it was pouring out. It was only a couple of blocks, TK thinks, but he couldn’t stay here, not after arguing with Carlos. 

Not sure how much time has passed, TK begins to walk faster in the rain, his body shivering until he spots Judd’s home and runs to it. With first glance, it looks like Judd’s not home or everyone is asleep but as he gets closer, he can see the lights from the television through the window and feels his shoulders relax just a little bit before he raises his hand and curls it into a fist and begins knocking on the door loudly and quickly, hoping  _ someone _ answers, even if it’s Grace instead of Judd. He’s just about to give up on knocking and find somewhere to sleep for the night that’s not completely soaking when the door opens and TK has to shield his eyes from the bright light.

Eventually his eyes adjust and he spots Judd standing in front of the door, eyes narrowed in confusion.

“TK? Wha--” Judd begins before his eyes widen as he takes in the state TK is in before he blows out a breath. “What the ‘ell are ya doin’ out there, man. C’mon, come in,” Judd starts, yanking a shivering TK inside of his home and rushing towards -- TK thinks is the bathroom, though he’s not too sure, just thankful, when he spots Judd coming back with a few towels in his arms.

Judd must not be thinking quite all the way though, because TK can’t help but notice that he’s been wrapped in towels and Judd is currently running a towel through his hair vigorously. Clearing his throat softly, doing his best not to show just how nice the feeling of Judd running a towel through his hair  _ was _ , TK looks up at the other man with a small smile, placing his hand on Judd’s wrist and squeezing gently before grabbing the towel and removing it.

“Thanks, man,” he whispers, looking away and clearing his throat once more before looking back at Judd.

“Is there anyway -- can I stay here tonight?” He asks, his voice soft, though he trembles briefly and shivers, can’t look away as Judd nods with a frown.

“Yeah, o’course. Just give me a few minutes to find you some clothes that might fit,” Judd responds and TK nods, grabbing onto the towel around his shoulders and burrowing into it a little bit more as Judd walks away.

He returns five minutes later and hands TK some clothes and TK can’t help but smile gratefully at his friend, doing his best to not frown at the bags under Judd’s eyes, or the fact that he was clearly sleeping on the couch.

“Bathroom is straight and then to your right. I’ve got -- the couch is a pull out, so I’ll move my stuff to the room --”

“You don’t mind?” TK asks, biting his lip as Judd shakes his head, still frowning a little.

“We’re both having issues it seems. You clearly can’t go home because of yours and Grace is working tonight anyways, so it’s fine,” Judd whispers and TK nods, heading to the bathroom with a grateful smile, changing quickly once he’s inside the bathroom so he can get nice and warm. When he makes it to the living room and the couch, he’s not surprised to see the bedding replaced with something fresh, though he is surprised to see Judd sitting on the armchair.

“D’ya want to talk about it?” Judd asks and TK shakes his head.

“Not tonight. But thanks,” TK whispers, sitting on the couch as Judd nods and he gets comfortable, slowly falling asleep with the television playing in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, everyone. I love all of you ♥♥


End file.
